Stay
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: Jade goes round Tori's to do a project and is shocked at what she sees... T for rape and moderate language. I might have sworn once or twice, but I don't remember. Jori and some Pucketine
1. Part One

"Vega! I'm here to rehearse for that play for Sikowitz's class! Vega! You here!? Vega!?" I yell as I open the door to the Vega's house. I groan. It's Friday night! I'm only here because Sikowitz made me go. Apparently our on-stage kiss doesn't look real enough.

I hate that he's making me do this. It's my fault that it doesn't look real enough. I keep holding back. I sigh. I'm only holding back because I'm scared of what I'll do if I just let go. I've always had a slight crush on Tori, and now I'm single, so it's not like there's something holding me back. Except, y'know, the ever so tiny problem of Tori being **very** obvious about being into guys._  
_

I look around the TV room, the kitchen, and the outside. I slowly climb up the stairs. I see a door with a hand painted extremely detailed sign on it.

_Tori's room_

Did she paint that? It's gorgeous. And I hate bright colors, so that's a major compliment coming from me. I open the door and see Tori. Oh my god, Tori. Her eyes are red from crying, she's got a towel draped over her otherwise naked form and the skin that I can see has clearly been scrubbed raw or... bruised. I rush over to her and before I can stop myself, I hug her. She tenses up, before relaxing into me. Cue butterflies, which I ignore. After what I judge to be the worst of the sobbing is over, I realize that the towel slipped off and she's naked. I go through her drawers and grab her a t-shirt, some underwear and a pair of pants and hand them to her. She silently puts them on. I so badly want to know what's wrong, so I can help her, if nothing else. But I don't ask. I wrap my arms around her and lay her down on her bed. When she's just about to fall asleep, I untangle myself from the mass of limbs we've become. I walk to the door and am about to leave when I hear her whisper.

"Stay."

So I do. She lifts up the sheets and I take off my boots and jacket and slide in next to her. She hugs me and I wrap my arms around her again. I kiss her on top of her head and soon her breathing becomes more regular, so I know she's fallen asleep. _This feels so right. Not the whole Tori crying thing, just me holding her._ I grimace at how corny that sounds. _But why was she crying in the first place?_ The thought nags at me. After a lot of thinking, only to come to the conclusion that I can't come to a conclusion until she actually talks to me, I eventually fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up. I look down at Tori and see she's looking up at me, with her bright brown eyes wide open. I look back down at her, "sorry, did I wake you?" I ask.

She shakes her head no. Some hair falls over her eyes. I brush it away and she flinches.

"Tori, why did you do this to yourself?" I ask.

She shakes her head, quietly sobbing. "I di-di-didn't d-do it." _No, Tori, I didn't mean to make you cry._

"Who did do this, then?"

"N-no. He'll kill me. And Cat." She says.

"Wait, what does Cat have to do with this?"

Tori looks down.

"Was it Robbie?" I ask.

"What? No!" She exclaims.

_Who was that boyfriend they both had?_

"Daniel?"

She hesitates, then nods. "That was why I kissed him. He... he'd already tried to do it on me. I ended it. I left school. Went to HA. Then I found out Cat was dating him. I couldn't... She's so naive. So... Pure. She's like a little kid. He couldn't do it to her. I had to make sure she stayed away from him. I could see her coming. Her reflection was in someone's locker. And I could hear her heels. I had to. But, last night... Trina and mom and dad are out of town. I had to walk. I had just got home. Daniel saw me. He said... he said that... Since I got Cat to dump him, he didn't get what he... what he deserved... He unlocked the door and pushed me inside and threw me over his shoulder." She gulped before continuing. "He threw me on my bed and held my hands down and he- he said, it's you or Cat, and I couldn't let him..." She bursts into tears.

_Tori, no. Not her. She's so brave. So damn selfless. I can't believe I ever teased her about it._

"Where is he? I'm gonna kill him." I say, getting up. A hand pulls me back. Tori holds my hand and pushes herself up.

"No, Jade. Please. I need you here. And if you do, he'll go after Cat, and all that would be pointless. Besides, I technically consented. I couldn't save myself. I had to save Cat. Or he would've raped us both." She cries harder.

I sit back down next to her. "Shh, Tor. You've been brave. I don't need to hear anything else. I'll stay." I lay down, with her head on my chest, stroking her hair.

"Promise?" She whispers, and I know she's about to fall asleep.

"I promise." I whisper back. Steady breathing. I sigh and lie back, but I can't sleep, not with all the fantasies of murdering Danny boy in various cruel and unusual ways worthy of Tawny Walker Black when she was in the scissoring. They range from skinning him alive to mental torture to seeing if Sam and Cat's friend Dice still has those razorback tuna.

Tori wakes up. "Hey, Jade. Thanks for... staying."

"No problem, Tor. Hey, why don't you go take a shower and I'll make us some breakfast?" I ask, smiling slightly.

"That sounds great." She smiles and gets up and stretches, her shirt riding up. I don't mean to, but I notice the curve of her neck, the subtle swell of her chest, the toned stomach. My eyes travel further down, but stop at her hips.

"Tori, what are those?" I ask, voice shaking. Because on her hips are several very faint but definitely there scars.

She sees where I'm pointing, and hurriedly pulls her shirt lower down.

"Tori, covering them doesn't make them not there. Trust me, I know." _Don't cry. Not here. Not now. _I roll up my sleeves. She gasps. "Look, Tori, I get it. All my life, I've never felt like I was good enough. And I needed to vent. Whenever my dad yelled at me, or Beck cheated, or I failed a test. It was an outlet. Now you."

"It just... The first time was an accident. I was angry with Trina and I was shaving and accidentally cut myself and... I wasn't that angry anymore. It felt amazing. And, like you said, it was an outlet. Especially with Steven, and Ryder, but mainly... Daniel." _Daniel was the first. Cause and effect, much? _"Those guys all made me feel like I wasn't good enough in one way or another and that was how I dealt with it." She shrugs.

"Oh, Tor, of course you're good enough. Please promise me you won't do it again." I plead.

"I can't promise that, but I'll try if you try." She responds. _How did she know that I needed to try? _"Some of those cuts look fresh. A few days, maybe?" I nod meekly. _God, I'm such a hypocrite._ "So, I repeat, I'll try if you try. We'll get through it together." I nod, and hug her. After a few minutes she pulls away. "I'm gonna go shower."

"I'm gonna go make breakfast." I say. I don't consciously decide to do this, but I lean forward and kiss her on the cheek. I freeze. _Did I just do that? _She smiles at me and walks out of the room. _She smiled._

About thirty seconds later I hear the shower running. I grab Tori's phone from her desk and scroll through her contacts. When I get to the P's, I find the number I need. Then I put the phone back to exactly how I found it.

Then I go downstairs and put some bread in the toaster and some microwaveable pancakes in the microwave. I also grab some bacon from the fridge and turn on the grill. I boil water and then add a few eggs.

When everything's going I call the number from my phone. After a few rings, they pick up.

_"Hey, Jade. How're things?"_

"I'm good. But I kinda need your help."

_"Why?"_

"It's Tori."

_"That chick who was dating Carly's boyfriend?"_

"Yup. As it turns out she doesn't have... the best taste in men. Look, I really shouldn't be telling you this, but... Tori was raped last night. By her and Cat's ex boyfriend, Danny."

_"Both their exes? He dated both of them?"_

"Yeah."

_"And you want me to warn Cat?"_

"No. Tori doesn't want to confront him or tell the cops cause he said he'd go after Cat if she did."

_"That son of a-"_

"Anyway... I need your help. We can't just let him get away with it."

_"No. Freaking. Way. Doing that to Tori was bad enough but threatening Cat... No. He has to pay."_

"I agree, but... I'm better with threatening and self defense, and psychological torture, plus he recognizes me. I need someone good a physical violence who he's never seen. You in?"

_"You bet your ass I'm in. Try and stop me."_

"Wasn't planning on it. Look, Tori could come in any minute. We need to get through this quick. So here's what we're going to do..." I say as I explain the plan. Just as I finish my explanation Tori comes downstairs, I quickly change what I'm saying, "no, mom, I stayed at Tori's house. Me and Beck are over. Why would I stay at his? Mom! Look, _Tori's here_. I swear." I say, as I hang up. Hopefully they understood.

**A/N~ I think I've made it pretty obvious, but the first person to ID the person Jade called gets the next chapter dedicated to them!**


	2. Part Two

**A/N~ This chapter is dedicated to sonicthehedgewolf for being the 1st person to review and review with the correct answer. I also want to mention kritiasthegod, the only other person who had guessed by the time I wrote this.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS PROM NIGHT & PITCH PERFECT SPOILERS**

This morning I got up, and did pretty much the same as yesterday morning. I watched Tori sleep, then when she woke up I told her to take a shower while I did breakfast. Only today, instead of making a call, I was constantly watching my phone ever since the text I got last night:

_Found him. All according to plan. Meeting up 2moro._

As I look over the message again, I dish up breakfast. Me and Tori eat in relative silence. Just as I finish eating, my phone buzzes.

_I've called him. Our 'date' is all set up. JetBrew. Five minutes. _Says the text.

"Tori. I'm gonna go home and grab a change of clothes. These ones are getting kinda smelly and gross. Will you be okay on your own?" She nods. "Okay. I'll be as quick as I can." I get up from the table and scrape my plate and then toss it in the sink. "I'll do the dishes when I get back. Call me if you need me." She nods again and I walk to the door, grabbing my jacket and a pair of boots on the way.

I walk to my car and check that my spare clothes are in the backseat. I drive to the corner of the street where I see Sam waiting with a paper bag in her hands. I pull up beside her and open the door. She climbs in.

"What's in the bag?" I ask.

She smiles. "I got... two new buttersocks," she says, pulling out the socks. I raise my eyebrows. "And..." She pulls out three pairs of scissors, of varying shapes and materials, all razor sharp. She grins triumphantly.

"Thanks." I say, taking the scissors. The smallest ones go in my waistband. The largest in my boot. The last one goes up my left sleeve. "You know the plan?"

She nods.

"Then let's go." I say, stepping on the accelerator. We get to JetBrew in about five minutes. We park in the parking lot, with a full row of cars between us and the shop. I can see Daniel inside waiting for his date to show up. He can't see us.

"How do I look?" Sam asks, jokingly.

"Not distracting enough." I say.

She undoes her top two buttons and flips her hair over her shoulders, exposing more neck and cleavage. She adds a bit more lip gloss and puffs out her chest.

"Now?" She asks.

"Perfect. Now go fake date the douche." I smirk. She starts to climb out of the car, but I grab her wrist. "You remember the plan?"

"Yeah. See you in ten. With the douche." She smirks.

"Okay. Remember. Stick to the plan. Don't be a hero." I release her wrist. She nods and goes inside, tugging her shirt further down at the front. _Whoa, don't give away the farm._

He sees her, and guides her to a table. He says something to her and goes to order. He pays and walks to the table with their coffees. I can't hear him, but I can tell he's insisting on carrying all the stuff himself. A perfect gentleman. I snort. They're talking, and she quickly but subtly finishes her coffee.

She leans closer, and I can tell from here that he's staring at her boobs. And she's pretending not to notice. It's going well. She whispers something in his ear and pulls away with a well rehearsed seductive look. He smiles and says something that I assume is "okay." He finishes his coffee and she takes his hand, leading him out of the coffee shop. She discretely winks at me and walks towards the car. I roll up the tinted window and watch them approach.

Sam draws level with the car and presses him up against the other door and starts kissing him. I gag. I take my cue and quietly grab the bag that Sam left on the seat and get out of the car. I pull out Sam's buttersocks and slide them across the car roof. She grabs them and quickly pulls away, hitting him over the head as she does. He falls forward, hitting the ground. She puts her high heel on his back.

At my shocked expression she wipes her mouth and says "I use hard butter. Do you have any disinfectant?"

I pass her a tube of Mentos and say "next best thing." She downs about half the pack. He stirs.

"Flip him over." I say. She does. I crouch down and look him in the eyes. "Hey, Dan."

"Hey... uh..." He starts to talk, but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Jade. Jade West. I'm Cat and Tori's best friend. Remember them? You cheated on Cat and raped Tori. I just wanted to ask you something. Is that okay?" I ask, removing my hand.

"Who told? Tori? It had to be her." I put my hand back, silencing him.

"No, no, no, see, that wasn't the right answer, was it? Y'know, I was going to go easy on you... if only you had given me the right answer." I punch him in the face, hearing the satisfying crack of his nose breaking. "This is Sam. She's been sent to juvie for beating up grown men. She's also Cat's roommate, girlfriend, and other best friend. And she's crazy protective of Cat. Seriously. And when she found out what you were planning, she was mad. Like, really mad. And when she asked if she could have in on this, who was I to refuse?"

I stand up, giving the nod to Sam, who hefts the socks. I pull the scissors out of my boot. He tries to crawl away, so I step on his balls. He squeals. I gesture to Sam and she starts hitting him with both socks. I wipe any butter that goes on my face off. I can already see him bruising. I crouch down, putting all my weight on the foot that he keeps on shoving against. I brandish the scissors in his face.

"Listen, shit dick. Next time you talk to Tori or Cat, or look at them, or so much as breathe in their direction, you're gonna wish you didn't, because I'll be waiting if you do. Got it?" He nods. "Go to the hospital. As much as I hate you, I don't want to get Sam made known for killing scum like you. She has a reputation to uphold. Say you had a bike accident, or fell down the stairs, or something. Get it fixed and then stay away from us. All of us. Got it?" He nods. "Good."

Sam and I climb back in the car.

"Nice one." Sam smirks. "I would say he peed his pants, but I'm not sure he can anymore..."

I laugh and start the ignition. I drive to Cat's house and drop Sam off. I immediately see Cat rush out and hug Sam, and kiss her. My gut wrenches. _Why can't me and Tori be like that? _I shake the thought off. _Probably straight, possibly traumatized. _I take a deep breath and drive to Tori's.

All in all, I've been gone about half an hour. I grab my spare clothes and go inside. "I'm ba-" I start, but am cut off by Tori wrapping her arms around me. I reciprocate, holding her and sniffing her hair.

"Sorry, it's just that... you were gone so long. Sorry. I'm going totally OTT." She sighs, pulling away, looking at the floor.

"No, it's okay, Tor."

"Jade... What's on your shoe?" She asks.

I look. Chizz. Blood.

"Nothing, Tor. I probably stepped in something."

"Jadelyn West. Tell me the truth." Her voice starts off as demanding, but becomes more pleading by the end. I look her in the eyes, and realize I can't hide the truth from her.

"Look, don't get mad, but... I got mad. I hate Danny so much for what he did to you and I get that you couldn't go to the police so I called Sam. Really, I was going to call Cat 'cause she had to know but Sam answered and I realized I couldn't tell Cat but Sam could help me. I had to protect both of you and she was my best bet. Danny'd never met her. Yesterday night, Sam went to find him. She flirted with him and set up a 'date' with him this morning. But it wasn't an actual date, because she's with Cat and we led him out to the parking lot and made sure he'd never bother either of you again. Or us. We're safe from him. I promise."

I wait for her to blow up. That's what I expected. That's what I was prepared for. What I didn't expect was for her to hug me again, and whisper "thank you" in my ear.

"It's okay, Tor. Now, why don't you choose a movie and I'll get some ice cream."

She nods. I take my boots off and leave them by the door and grab a pint of coffee ice cream and two spoons. Tori has put Prom Night in the player.

"Um, Tor, are you sure about this?" I ask.

She nods. "As long as you're here. I've wanted to see it for ages but I was too scared to watch it alone." She giggles.

"Okay, then." I say, sitting next to her. She throws a blanket over us, and I open the ice cream, offering her a spoon.

**START OF SPOILERS. CAN BE SKIPPED.**

To her credit, she manages to make it through the first four killings, the two hotel workers, Claire and Michael, but during the scene where Fenton starts chasing Lisa, she gets panicky and starts whimpering. I stroke her hair and she buries her face in my chest, making me blush. The rest of the time, she alternates between having her head in that position, and looking at the TV. The movie ends.

"Tori, you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says, taking a deep breath.

"I'm gonna choose another movie. You can choose another ice cream. Kay?"

She nods.

"How does a Brittany Snow marathon sound?" I ask, looking through her collection of DVDs.

"Oh, Jade, please not Would You Rather. I'll have nightmares about science teachers making me play party games or something." She pleads.

"Actually, I was thinking more... Pitch Perfect." I grin.

"Oh, that is my favorite movie ever!" She smiles.

I laugh at her enthusiasm and put it on. I sit back down on the couch and she joins me. We go back to our original positions. Tori's picked strawberry ice cream.

The movie is great, obviously. We join in on the singing, and laugh at all the jokes, even though we've both seen the movie enough times to be able to quote the entire movie word for word without a script. She keeps her arms around me the whole time. And it's sorta perfect.


	3. This was meant 2 be a 1 shot

**A/N~ This chapter deals with a lot of legal stuff and I have no idea what I'm doing, so bear with. Not all of it will be accurate.**

A knock on the door wakes me up. I didn't even realize I'd fallen asleep. I look down at Tori, whose arms are still wrapped around my waist. I kiss the top of her head, deciding that whoever's at the door can wait. It's probably Cat or Andre or Trina back early. The Vegas never really have any visitors outside us.

They evidently decide they can't. The door opens. Tori wakes up. I turn to see who it is. Chizz. It's a police officer. Tori immediately goes over to him.

"Uncle Gary? Why are you here? Did something happen to dad?" She asks, panicking.

"Tori, last we heard, your dad is fine. Trust me. I've actually come for a different reason." He says. She frowns. "To arrest one Jadelyn West."

"You're kidding me, right?" I ask.

"Jadelyn West?" He asks me.

"I go by Jade." I reply.

"I've been given orders to take you down to the station."

"Why?"

"Some kid, Daniel. Wouldn't give a last name. Said that you and one Samantha Puckett attacked him in the parking lot of a local JetBrew." He says.

"What?" Me and Tori both ask/yell.

"He went to the cops? That son of a-"

"Jade. Don't make it worse for yourself. And you can tell them." Tori tells me.

"You sure about this, Tor?" I ask, uncertain. She nods. I hug her. "See you soon."

Gary unceremoniously pulls me away from Tori, and I turn to glare at him, but the look of understanding in his eyes stops me, and just makes me confused. He strong arms me down the driveway to his car. I get in the back. He doesn't put any handcuffs on me, guess it's because I didn't put up much of a fight. He starts driving and I realize that Tori is probably panicking because she's home alone and has no idea if and when I'll be back. I pull out my cell phone.

"Hey, officer? Gary, right? Tori's dad's partner?"

He nods, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I'm entitled to a phone call, right?"

He nods again.

"Thanks."

I dial Cat's number. It rings twice.

"Jadey." Cat sobs. "It's Sammy. They took her. Some policemen came. Me and Sammy were... y'know... and some policemen came in and... she's gone, Jadey. What do I do?"

"That's why I called you. I've been arrested. Same as Sam. I've left Tori alone at her house. Something happened to her, I can't tell you what. I don't want her left on her own. Will you go to her house and look after her for me? Tell her that... tell her I said thank you, and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Kay kay." Cat says, hanging up.

I relax and lean back.

"What happened to Tori?" Asks Gary. I raise my eyebrows. He catches my eye in the mirror. "She's my police partner's kid. I've worked with her dad for over 14 years, now. I've watched her grow up. Every birthday, every Christmas, every Fourth of July. She calls me uncle Gary. If something happened to her, I want to know about it."

"You said Daniel reported it?" I ask. He nods again. "Then I want to wait until this is all going to be put on record." His grip tightens on the steering wheel and he agrees.

When we get to the interview room Gary sends the guy that was probably meant to interview me away. He closes the door.

**A/N~ Not much is going to be happening other than dialogue. Just assume that he gets really angry whenever Jade mentions Daniel hurting Tori, and just generally looks really annoyed with Daniel and grateful to Jade. That's about it.**

"this is all recording and will be put on the official records. Now, firstly, how do you know the victim, Daniel?"

I laugh. "Victim? Yeah, right. I know Daniel through my best friends, Tori and Cat."

"These girls you're referring to are Victoria Vega and Caterina Valentine, age 16?"

"They prefer Tori and Cat, but yeah."

"And how do they know the victim?"

"Tori went to school with him and dated him. They broke up. Then she switched schools and after a while he started dating Cat. She broke up with him when he kissed Tori. That was a while ago. Six months, maybe more. Then, a couple days ago, he showed up again."

"What do you mean? He said this was the first time he'd seen you since then and the first time he'd seen Samantha ever."

"Oh, it was. He'd never met Sam before then, and he hadn't seen me since. It was Tori that saw him."

"Do you know anything about that meeting?"

"He raped her."

"And you attacked him for... what? Revenge?"

"No. Well, yes, partly. How about I just start from when I found out and talk you through it?"

"Please do."

"I was going round Tori's house to work on a scene for Sikowitz's class when-"

"Sikowitz is your teacher?"

"Yes. Theater."

"And the scene?"

"We're doing this play written by Sikowitz. There's no real title yet, or, at least, none that he'll tell us, so it's probably stupid and embarrassing. Me and Tori always get competitive over roles so Sikowitz gave us both lead roles, me playing the lead female, and Tori the lead male. There's a kiss scene that I keep ruining so Sikowitz sent me to Tori's house so we could do the scene together."

He puts a finger in his ear, and listens to something through his earpiece he nods and glares at the mirror behind me.

"And how do you keep ruining the scene, Jade?"

"I keep holding back."

"Why?"

"Because I have a crush on Tori and don't want anyone to know."

"Why?"

"Are you seriously allowed to ask me this?"

"It's for the records. Why don't you want anyone to know."

"Because we're both girls and she's straight. Anything else you want to know? Who my first girlfriend was? Who I lost my virginity to? My favorite position?"

"Unless the answer to any of those questions is Daniel, then no. Please continue with your story."

"I arrived at Tori's house. I walked right in 'cause the Vegas never lock their door. It looked empty. I searched for Tori's room and when I found it I went in and saw Tori on her bed in a towel. She was crying. Her skin was either bruised or looked like it had been scrubbed raw. I hugged her, not realizing the towel had fallen off, and when the worst of the crying was over I grabbed her some clothes and she dressed herself. I lied down next to her and held her while she cried and she was almost asleep when I got off the bed. I was going to sleep on the couch but she asked me to stay with her, so I did. The next morning when she woke up I asked her why she had done this and she said she didn't. Daniel did. She said that he had threatened her and by extension, Cat. He had said that if she didn't have sex with him, he'd go to Cat, and she didn't want that to happen."

"Why? Why not just say no and let him go to Cat? Sorry if that sounds cruel, but why didn't she just let him do that?"

"Cat... Cat's basically a 4 year old trapped in the body of a 16 year old. It would destroy her. From what they told us, it took her a long time to trust Sam enough to get intimate with her. And, she didn't say it out loud, but I think she was also protecting Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam's not good with emotions. If she had to comfort her girlfriend she would have done it wrong, and Cat would have got upset, and that would have probably meant the end of their relationship. Cat would have been upset for a while, but eventually gotten over it, Sam... Sam's a different story."

"What do you mean?"

"Her last relationship that was this serious was with her best friend Freddie. It ended mutually, but she was upset and awkward around him for a while and she still gets really jealous whenever she sees him with other girls. And she's short tempered, quick to get violent. Cat's the only one who can really calm her down. If it ended, we're not sure how well she'd take it."

"I understand. So you decided to attack Daniel, not only for revenge, but also as an act of defense?"

"Yeah... He got Tori, and was threatening Cat. I couldn't risk him going to Cat and doing it to her. For all I knew he could have already done it and was banking on her not telling Tori. And he knew what I looked like. I'm hot. I caught him looking at me multiple times for longer than was appropriate. What was to stop him from going after me?"

"Correct. And now can you please describe the incident from this morning in the local JetBrew parking lot?"

"Okay. Last night, I got Sam to go find Daniel and flirt with him, and set up a date for this morning at JetBrew. She did. Then she said something that I couldn't hear, cause I was out in the car, but he seemed... interested, to say the least. She led him out to the section of the lot where I was parked and Sam pressed him up against the car and kissed him to distract him while I got out the other side. I passed her her weapons, these tube socks full of butter but she calls them buttersocks, and she hit him with them. Multiple times. Then he tried to get away and I stood on his ball sack and basically told him to stay away from us or he'd regret it. Then I told him to go to hospital because I didn't want him to die."

"Why? After all he's done to you, why not just let him die?"

"I don't know... I guess... I wanted him to suffer, not die. I wanted him to have to live with the guilt that he's done this, not have an easy way out."

"Okay. I've got all I need. Is there anything else you want to add?"

"Nope."

"Okay, then. Thank you for your time."

_Like I had a choice. _He switches off the recorder and leads me outside.

As soon as we're out of earshot, is ask "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

He sighs. "Probably not. Your statement basically tells us that all that's gonna happen is you'll get off free of charges as you were acting in self defense, same as Sam because not only was she protecting the girl she loves, but she put herself at risk to protect the others and she didn't use something that could be classified as a weapon, not to mention she was only an accomplice. I'll do everything I can to make sure Tori has very little part in the proceedings. She's been through enough."

"Thank you." I start to walk away.

He calls me back. "Oh, and Jade?"

"Yeah?" I turn.

"Don't be so sure about Tori. You'd be surprised how many times Trina complains about you and Tori defends you. Whenever she talks about you, she gets this look in her eyes. This gleam. Also, you ever been to Karaoke Dokie?"

I nod.

"The manager's daughter is Tori's ex." He says

"Hayley? Tori dated _that_?" _No freaking way._

"Yeah. They broke up, but, yeah."

_Tori's bi? _"Wow. You've given me a lot to think about."

He chuckles and walks off. I grab my stuff and leave. When I get outside I see Sam leaning against a wall.

"'Sup." She says.

"Not much." I smirk at her clothes. Her shirt has clearly been buttoned up wrong and quickly, and her lip gloss is smeared. "Although, if you were a guy, I'd say that something was up recently."

She laughs. "Sorta."

"Cat?"

She nods.

"You were making out when the police came in."

"We'd gone way past the making out stage. Like, way past." Sam says.

"And you had no warning, or you would've dressed quicker. Oh my god! You were having sex on the couch, weren't you?"

"Thing about Cat is, she has the mentality of a 5 year old, the body of Ariana Grande, and the libido of a collage boy. I didn't have the time or willpower to get us into the bedroom."

"Did not need to know that!" I exclaim.

"Please. Tori's probably the same, right?"

I blush. "Not that I would know."

"But you want to." Sam says. I freeze.

"How did you know?"

"Dude, a blind man could see it. You're totally in love with her. It's cool. She's totally in love with you, too."

"Okay, maybe I like her, but I didn't even know she liked girls until a few minutes ago. Oh, and we need to get you back to yours. I sent Cat to Tori's place. Didn't want to leave her on her own."

"Well, aren't you a considerate girlfriend?" Sam teases.

"Shut up." I mutter.


	4. Definitely the last chapter

Me and Sam walk back to Tori's her talking and me with my headphones in because Sam's conversation consists of her talking about my crush on Tori or her favorite positions and Cat's libido. There are some things that even best friends shouldn't know about each other.

When we arrive at Tori's she and Cat are on the couch. I glance at the TV. They've fallen asleep watching John Tucker Must Die. I smile and grab two blankets from up in Tori's room. When I get back downstairs, Sam has made herself comfortable on the couch next to Cat. I can see Cat sidling closer to Sam in her sleep. I cover them with a blanket and Sam nods at me gratefully. I sit on the other couch next to Tori. I drape the blanket over both of us, careful not to wake her.

She shifts in her sleep. Next thing I know, she's laying on top of me. Like, right on top. Her right arm is underneath me, and her left arm is on my right shoulder. Her head is on my right elbow, making her mouth about level with my boob. I turn my head slightly sideways and see Sam laughing at me.

"Shut up." I mouth.

The turn of my head knocks the hand on my shoulder. I feel the hand slip down. Fuck. Her hand is on my boob. Tori's hand is on my boob. And not just like a finger, or just a nipple. The whole hand. Over the whole boob. I blush. Sam laughs, but when Cat stirs, she stifles it quickly. Not quickly enough, because Cat wakes up. Sam puts a finger over her mouth, and points to us. Cat takes a picture.

Then the chanting starts. "Jade and Tori sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then-"

Tori wakes up. "Uhhh. Weird pillow." Then she squeezes my boob. Oh, my god. I bite my lip to keep from moaning. Sam and Cat are laughing. I glare at them and look down at Tori.

"Uh, Tor, that's not a pillow. That's my boob." I say.

"Oh my god! Jade!" She leaps about a foot into the air.

"On that note, I think we'll leave. Jade, remember what I told you." Sam laughs, sticking her tongue out and wiggling it up and down a few times. My blush deepens.

"Get out!" I yell, flinging a pillow at them. They do.

I glance at the clock. "Okay, if you're still tired, why don't you go up to your room?" She does. I stand in the doorway with my hand on the light switch.

"No! Please stay." Tori asks.

"Of course." I reply. "So, what next? I'm thinking we try out an Anna Kendrick marathon. How does Rapture Palooza sound?"

"Great." She smiles.

I get a bag of popcorn from the kitchen and lay on the bed next to her, with both our heads against the headboard. She wraps us both up in the blanket again. We get up to the scene where Lindsay and Ben's sandwich cart gets totaled, and Tori falls asleep. How she did that, I will never know. Giant explosion on screen, and she sleeps through it. I sigh and kiss the top of her head, and smell her hair. _This is so creepy. _I wrap my arms around her a bit tighter and watch the rest of the movie. As the end credits roll I close my eyes, ready to sleep, when she moves again and ends up in THE EXACT SAME POSITION AS EARLIER, except the hand stays on my shoulder. I turn to face her, and her arm moves again, this time falling around the back of my neck. My arms automatically go around her waist. I fall asleep quickly.

When I wake up, Tori is gone.

"Good morning." Says a voice from somewhere above me. I look up. Tori is standing over me, holding a cup of coffee. She offers me the cup. I sit up and take it. "Black. Two sugars." She tells me.

"Thanks." I say. I take a sip. My eyes go wide. "Oh my god, this is the best coffee I've ever had." She laughs. "No, seriously. The best."

"I hope so. It's homemade. Not that garbage you buy from JetBrew. I'm gonna go get changed for school. Enjoy." She smirks, going to her wardrobe. I find my eyes travelling south as she walks away.

Then I realize what she said. _Shit, it's Monday. _I groan and set my coffee on the side. I pick up a change of clothes and go downstairs to get changed. Just as I'm pulling off my shirt to put on a new one, Tori comes downstairs. It then occurs to me that I'm standing in front of the girl I like, in only my underwear. Fuck.

I smile at the girl standing paralyzed at the foot of the stairs. "Don't be shy." I tease. I pull on my skirt and a pair of tights. Then I bend over and pick up my shirt, which I 'dropped', and pull on my shirt. Slowly. Her eyes widen. She bites her lip. I can see her go from her relaxed stance to squeezing her legs together tightly. Then I hear;

"Dios, es hermosa."

_Damn, that's hot. I don't even know what she's saying. Wait, what is she saying? It's definitely Spanish, I'll have to look it up later... Oh, screw it._

"What?" I ask.

"What?" She replies.

"I don't speak Spanish, Tor. Can you translate?" I smile.

"Translate what?" _She looks like a deer in headlights._

"You just-"

"Tori!" _Oh, God, please no. _I look at the top of the stairs and It is standing there. _Why, God? Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?_

"Hey, Trina! When did you get back? Are mom and dad with you?"

"No. They decided to stay behind. They're having a fiftieth honeymoon." It sighs.

"Fiftieth? Pretty sure you only have 1. Maybe 2." I say.

"Yeah, they use it as an excuse to get away from us." Tori shrugs.

"And I got back at about 8. I would've told you, but you looked very... peaceful. You 2 were smiling in your sleep. I never thought Jade West could actually look cute." She says, holding in obvious laughter. "I thought you were Hayley for a second. Seriously,Tori, if you ever get back with that bitch, I will slap you."

I frown. _I don't look like Hayley, do I? I mean, I dyed my hair back to brown, and we're both girls, but other than that... _I shake my head.

Tori laughs. "Don't worry, Trin. Never gonna happen."

"Hayley? Does sweet little Tori Vega have a Sapphic secret?" I joke in my Tori voice, and brace myself.

"I DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" She yells.

"Chill out, Tor. You know I'm kidding."

"Yeah, yeah." She smiles and turns back to Trina, who squeals.

"Eeep! You two are such a cute couple! Not as cute as me, but cute."

"Not a couple." Tori mutters.

"Hey! Tori may be cute, but I'm not. I'm bad ass." I smirk.

"You think I'm cute?" Tori smiles. _Fuck. _

"Uh... um... you see... Let's go to school now." I say, finishing my coffee, feeling my face redden. I see the Vegas exchange a look, and ignore them, grabbing my car keys. I take Tori's hand and pull her out of the house towards my car.

"No detours, you two!" Trina cackles.

"Very funny!" Tori shouts back.

The drive is silent, until I hear "Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street  
Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet." I glance over at Tori. She hasn't noticed.

"Tor. Tor. Listen." I turn it up.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" She yells. "I'm on the radio!"

"Yeah, baby!" I yell back. Then I realize what I said, and blush.

She raises her eyebrows and starts to sing along and I smile and laugh at her enthusiasm. The song ends and then a familiar intro plays.

"Oh my god." Tori laughs, and starts singing. "Why'm I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right."

"I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just tryna be polite, but it always seems to bite me in the-!" I sing.

We continue the song, Tori full on dancing and me driving with 1 hand and making little gestures with the other.

"Remember that?" She smiles.

"Course. Best night of my life!" We've arrived. She's not noticed, though.

"Yeah, those boys ran for their lives! Think it was your countdown. I still can't decide if it was the hottest thing ever or the scariest." She smirks.

"Okay, first off, there's a thin line between love and hate, so there's probably about the same size line between hot and scary. Second, you think it was hot?"

Her mouth opens and closes a few times. "Oh, look, we're here!" She gets out of the car. I smirk and get out my side. I turn to face her.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's not too late to call in sick. Well, actually, it might be. We're already late. But, still."

She takes a deep breath. "I'm sure. I need to out all this behind me and just carry on as normal."

"Okay. Let's go, then."

I feel her hand seeking my hand. I don't hesitate to take hold. We're about to walk in when a motorbike carrying 2 people stops in front of us. Like, right in front.

"Hiii!" Cat says.

"Sam! You could have run into us!" Tori exclaims.

"But I didn't." She replies.

"I swear, that'll be on your gravestone." She laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care. Now, Kitten, you're late for school. See you tonight."

"Kay kay! Bye Sammy!" Cat says, taking her helmet off and putting it on the back of Sam's motorcycle. She gives her a kiss that should not be allowed anywhere near a school.

"Okay, okay, break it up." Tori chuckles awkwardly.

"Yeah, you're hardly 1 to talk. You want Jade so much you feel her up in your sleep!" Sam says. I laugh slightly and blush, and Tori vaguely resembles a tomato. _She didn't deny it._

"Let's go to class." Tori grabs my wrist and drags me off.

Class is slow. And boring. We don't have a lesson with Sikowitz today, which is... weird, to say the least. I never leave Tori's side the whole day. At lunch I sit next to her. We go to each others lockers. We get weird looks the whole day but I glare at them and they shut up. At 1 point it all got too much for Tori, so we hid out in the janitors closet.

After school I drove with Tori to my place and grabbed some more clothes, and left a note on the refrigerator, not that my dad would care enough to read it, assuming he even came home. I ran back out to the car and we drove back to Tori's, where we watched movies until we fell asleep and I slept over in Tori's bed and Tori would wake me up with a coffee and we would start over again.

This went on for about a week, until on Friday night, when Tori did something to break the routine.

We were lying in bed, and she moved from her position (her arms around my waist and her head on my stomach), to look up at me.

"Jade?"

"Yeah, Tor?" I asked, smiling.

"Can I try something?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Just... shh, okay?" She told me. I raised an eyebrow, still smiling. She crawled up the bed and straddled me. Then she leaned down and our lips connected. She pulled away after a while. Not long enough for it to be heated, but long enough for me to feel those butterflies.

"Did you get what you needed?" I asked.

She nodded. "Jade... I needed to do that to be certain, and now I can safely say... Jadelyn West, I've fallen for you."

I smirked. "Well, if we're using full names then I can say that **Victoria** Vega, that's a good thing, because I've fallen for you too."

She smiled and kissed me again. I kissed back. It got heated, and she pulled away.

"Sorry. I got a bit carried away." I said sheepishly.

"It's okay, it's just... maybe we should wait a while... I'm not ready just yet."

"I understand." I told her.

"Thank you."

"Let's get some sleep." I said. She agreed.

The next day we went back to the routine, but with a few slight differences. We were constantly holding hands. When we took breaks in the janitors closet, they usually went from calming Tori down to making out. Even Sikowitz noticed how close we'd gotten.

A week later, we officially came out to our friends. And Sikowitz. We became the 'it' couple at HA.

On our six month anniversary me and Tori had sex for the first time. And it was worth the wait. A few days later we found out that Daniel was sentenced to 8 years in prison, with good behavior.

On our three year anniversary, I proposed, and she said yes.

On our four year anniversary, we got married, and Tori's first album went platinum.

On our fifth year anniversary, our daughters, Samantha Pamela Vega-West and Caterina Holly Vega-West were born. Tori insisted on a natural birth. The same year, my first movie was released, and the soundtrack (featuring vocals from Jade West and Victoria Vega) to go with it.

And on our ten year anniversary, Tori and I decided to sit down and write her story, so if anyone else goes through this, they know that they can turn it around, and not define their life by it, and so people realize that it's not only the rapists who are punished by their actions.

We did see Daniel again, unfortunately. He said he's mended his ways, but we highly doubt that. I think that if he has, it has something to do with what they do to rapists in prison...

You hear so much about the rapists, and how they face the consequences, but you never hear about the consequences the victims and the people around them face.

But I'm proud to say that my wife, now twenty six years old and mother of two, award winning singer, songwriter, and actress, has proved over and over again that she doesn't need to define herself by her past and she can carry on with her life and not let if define her and I grow to love her more every day.


End file.
